


"I just had to tell you." [Rafael Casal x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: "I just had to tell you."Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	"I just had to tell you." [Rafael Casal x Reader]

  
“Y/N!”

You turned at the sound of your name, looking around to try and see who was calling. The food court was crowded and you had just picked up your lunch, not expecting to meet anyone you knew.

“Over here, Y/N!”

Following the voice, your gaze landed on a blond haired man, large eyes bright as he waved at you.

“Rafa!” You called, heading over.

He was sitting by himself, a plate of Chinese on the table. You slid into the seat across from him and gave him a big smile.

“What’re you doing here? Are you stalking me?” You laughed as you opened your drink and took a big gulp.

“I’m ambushing you,” he replied, smirking, “Gonna steal all your food.”

He picked up his chopsticks and speared a piece of meat from your plate.

“Hey!! You big bully!” You cried indignantly before reaching over and snatching one of his spring rolls.

“HA! REVENGE IS MINE!” You crowed in delight while giving him a smug look.

He snickered and you both got to eating, the buzz of the people around you fading into the background.

“Seriously though, aren’t you supposed to be packing? You’re heading to New York tonight, right?” You asked, eyeing him curiously.

He nodded and gave you a slightly apprehensive look.

“Yeah…yeah, I am. Gonna be there for a few months this time.

“Better not forget to message me,” you grumbled, “Last time I didn’t hear from you until you came back, you little shit.”

He rolled his eyes although his expression still looked like he had something on his mind. You raised an eyebrow at him and stopped eating, wordlessly asking him again why he was here.

“Ok, look. Um…I need to tell you something,” he confessed.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Figured that out already. ”

He stuck his tongue out childish making you laugh.

“I um…I think I…there’s just…you see…the past couple of months…it’s been…I was hoping…maybe…perhaps…would you?” He asked weakly.

You blinked and scratched your head.

“Um…you didn’t actually ask me anything, Rafa. Would I what?”

“…water my plants,” he mumbled.

“…Water your plants?”

“Yeah…you know those two I’ve got in my bedroom? And the one in the living room? Also the few little ones in the kitchen?”

You huffed and got back to eating.

“Oh for fuck sakes, Rafa, I thought you were dying or something.”

He made a pleading face, grabbing your hands in his.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease Y/N?? Those plants are really special, and I’ve been keeping them alive for so long! Please? Just, come by once a day, pleeeeeease?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes in exasperation before nodding.

“Fine. But you owe me. Better get me something good from New York.”

He nodded eagerly, kind of like a puppy as a big smile broke across his face.

“Absolutely! Thank you!!! Thank you so much!! I was worried for months about who I could get to take care of my plants. Now, the cactus is Larry, he’s in the bedroom. And then there’s Bob over in the kitchen, Bob needs lots of water. Cassandra is the big one, she needs some special care depending on the temperature of the day, and then there’s–”

“HOLD UP!” You cried, eyes wide, “You NAMED your plants???”

Rafael looked at you like it was obvious.

“Yeah…of course. Doesn’t everyone? Now, you can’t forget Sammy. Here, I’ll write it all down for you to make it easier.”

As the blond man started jotting down notes on a napkin, you stared at him in disbelief. What exactly had you gotten yourself into??

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

I realized after posting that I didn't actually include the prompt sentence in the drabble OTL Oh well...

Thanks for reading!!!  
You can find me on tumblr:[ la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
